twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Achievement Awards
Skip to the table of contents. To get one of the awards, post what award you're eligible for here but make sure to start a new section at the bottom of the page and sign your post with ~~~~ so we can give you your award! Example: I made 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award. -- Danny (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC). Tell us what award you should get! Please follow these rules when requesting an award. The purpose of these rules are to insure that you get the awards that we both want you to have. Please leave your post at the bottom of the page so it will be found easily. Please sign your post with the following ~~~~ so we can find your page and give you the award! When posting for the Friendship Award, please have the person you invited leave a message below yours saying that you did indeed invite them. Thank you and I cant wait to give you guys your awards!!! (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Since you guys all have nominations, I thought I'd change the way it works, now you can nominate yourself or one of your friends! So let me know who all deserves awards! Sena 01:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed a few people asking how they can help out around the wiki. One way would be to edit 'stub' pages. These are basically pages that are short on information, need some pictures, or just a little clean up. There is a list available here and you can also add the 'stub' tag to any page you notice that could use a little help, that way it will show up on the list for others to help with. And, congratulations to everyone who has received a badge, you're all doing such a great job, and it's awesome to see how many people want to come out and help with the wiki! Keep up the great work! Sena 06:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Below this line Can everyone start a new comment each time they want a new award, and post below this line? This page is getting messy and it's kinda hard for me to see who's ready for what. Thanks guys!! Dont forget to sign your name, so we know who to give the award to! thank you guys! action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave a new request! user]] • talk] ??? Y'know those red fact-files that the charachter pages have and some people (like yourself) have one on their user page, I was wondering how you make one, plz may you help me? Vixter 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Awaken/First Phase I've done 54 edits, so I should get the Awaken and First Phase awards. (Wolves) Jenny Vincent 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Golden eyes I need my golden eyes (vampire) award please. Thanks Superzomo 17:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I made over 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award. I made over 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award, I already copied '''First Hunt/ First Phase: Play Ball: to my Profil, but I don't know if i am alowed to coppy the pictures into my profil User:JoKalliauer JoKalliauer 14:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Awaken Iwashere 21:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)I made over 25 edits.I should get the Awaken badge.Iwashere 21:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Iwashere 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC)First phase/Play Ball/Golden EyesIwashere 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I made over 250 edits.I should get the First hunt/first phase award,the Play Ball award and Golden Eyes award. Golden Eyes - Vampire I Have made 250 edits and want to be a vampire! XD Twilight-mad123 12:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) = Beautiful Page, New Life, Teacher = I should get Beautiful User Page Award, Creating New Life Award and Teacher's Pet Award }} -- user • talk] 15:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page Award User:JoKalliauer -- user • talk] 15:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Creating New Life Award I created Jokes (a collection of the Blondie Jokes Jakob says to Rosalie) RingCon (Twilight-event in Germany) Mrs_Geoff (Spanish teacher) Class schedule (Of Bella and Edward in the 11.class) (only copied from mediawiki.org) Template:User_Team_Switzerland (only a template) Made the Page completely new I made the Page Forks_High_School nearly complete new. Twilight_Saga_Wiki:Quote_of_the_Month (only made a Redirection) -- user • talk] 15:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Teacher's Pet Award Changed spellings In the move-->In the movie 18:51, 17. Aug. 2010 (Versionen) (Unterschied) K Twilight book to movie differences ‎ (→Changes: spelling) ( naïve-->naive 19:52, 28. Jul. 2010 (Versionen) (Unterschied) K Bella Swan ‎ (→Renée Dwyer: naïve spelling) Stephenie Mayer-->Stephenie Meyer 19:28, 28. Jul. 2010 (Versionen) (Unterschied) K Breaking Dawn ‎ (→Behind the Scenes: Meyer-Spelling) Bella Swan 20:17, 21. Aug. 2010 JoKalliauer (Diskussion | Beiträge) (14.544 Bytes) (|Bella Swan) Removed | 08:28, 22. Aug. 2010 JoKalliauer (Diskussion | Beiträge) K (26.761 Bytes) (→Changes: tall) added "in the" 19:07, 23. Aug. 2010 JoKalliauer (Diskussion | Beiträge) K (24.221 Bytes) (→Additions: spelling) Thriteenth-->Thirteenth 18:05, 24. Aug. 2010 JoKalliauer (Diskussion | Beiträge) K (13.281 Bytes) (→Filmography: Thriteenth spelling) (rückgängig) Cleaned Spam "The wolves ROCKKKKK" deleted 21:54, 22. Aug. 2010 JoKalliauer (Diskussion | Beiträge) (14.460 Bytes) (The wolves ROCKKKKK deleted) deleted:HACKER WAS HERE!!!! 09:39, 20. Aug. 2010 (Versionen) (Unterschied) New Moon book to movie differences ‎ (Undid revision 163331 by 86.11.24.188 (talk)) wrong statement 23:40, 31. Jul. 2010 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Twilight book to movie differences ‎ (Undid revision 148006 by 74.162.88.52 (talk)) Someone deleted the whole page and wrote, how much he is pissed on because of twilight movie. 16:49, 28. Jul. 2010 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Eclipse book to movie differences ‎ (Undid revision 143429 by 98.111.160.61 (talk)) Redirection I created I've addend some Redirections, I don't know all. I repaired some DoubleRedirects: # Gallery:Seth Clearwater # Projection of Illusionary Pain # Illusionary pain # Manipulating event outcomes # Sensory paralasis # Vampire powers # List of vampires with abilities # List of Vampires with Abilities # Vampire abilities # Truth sensory # Vampire Mythology # Eye colour # Jacob's pack # Sam's pack # Werewolf pack Repaired the Redirection: Category:The_Volturi Special:ShortPages Ten_Reasons_Bella_is_an_idot (undid deletion of reasons) Emotional Manipulation (made a Redirection to Emotion Manipulation) Why_Edward_Cullen_is_a_horrible_boyfriend (undid deletion of reasons) Added Cagegories to: Category:America Added Cagegories: Team Jacob or Team Edward? Why? Pack Added Cagegories: 1. Template:BigInfobox 2. Template:Emoticon 3. Template:Navedit 4. Template:Sic -- user • talk] 15:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page/Awaken/First Phase/Play Ball Awards Please I believe I've made 100 edits on pages, and I've made sure that my User Page is looking nice and personalized. My User Page isn't extremely flashy, but it expresses who I am, what I think of the Twilight Saga, and nothing's out of order. I still add stuff to my page now and then, just to make it more personalized. Check back and you might find something different. All werewolf awards please. Thank You. Kirby Phelps (PK) 17:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I should get the First Hunt Award. I have made more than 50 edits. I deserve the First Hunt award. Thank You. Rocking12 03:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12